


Chico heterosexual

by junosnape13



Series: Chicos heterosexuales [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosnape13/pseuds/junosnape13
Summary: Joven, moreno y apuesto, Sherlock atrae atención no deseada en la cárcel. Cuando su compañero de celda le ofrece protección, Sherlock acepta la oferta, aun cuando él no confía en el hombre. Poco sabe él sobre cuánto esto cambiará su vida. Cuando es liberado de la prisión, Sherlock se encuentra a sí mismo necesitando y queriendo cosas que no debería desear. Sherlock es heterosexual. Él Lo es. Él tiene una novia. Lo qué pasó en la prisión se quedó en la prisión - o eso Sherlock se dice a sí mismo. Hasta que se encuentra con su ex compañero de celda de nuevo. John. El hombre al que odia y anhela.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Chicos heterosexuales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568524
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Respecto al contexto, los personajes pueden ser ligeramente OC, para ambientar, imaginen un Sherlock que ha luchado por intentar ser normal y un orgullo de su familia sin buenos resultados, hasta que encuentra a John.

Parte 1:

Derecho en la Prisión

La madre de Sherlock solía decirle que un día su rostro lo metería en problemas.

Parecía que hoy era el día.

Manteniendo sus ojos hacia abajo, Holmes siguió al guardia a su celda, sintiéndose incómodo y extraño en su mameluco nuevo. Como un criminal.

Sherlock casi se rió de sí mismo. Él era un criminal ahora, después de haber sido condenado a un año en prisión por conducir bajo influencia y herido a otra persona. Había sido un accidente, pero a nadie le importó. 

Bueno, a él sí, y a Irene - su novia también lo hizo, y su madre había llorado cuando la sentencia fue leída.

Sherlock tragó, recordando la expresión impactada de su mamá. Ella se veía tan pequeña y vieja de repente, y fue su culpa. Ella siempre se preocupó demasiado por él.  
Empujó el pensamiento lejos, tratando de ignorar a los otros prisioneros golpeando contra las barras y mirando de reojo mientras él pasaba. Ellos gritaban obscenidades que hicieron a su estómago girar en nudos y a la bilis subir a su garganta.

Esperaba que no fuera obvio lo asustado que estaba. Él no era exactamente delgado y bajo - era más alto que el promedio, y tenía algunos músculos decentes - pero no era ni modo tan grande como algunos de esos chicos. Fueron construidos como tanques. La verdad sea dicha, Sherlock estaba completamente aterrorizado, y una vez más, quería patearse a sí mismo por emborracharse y terminar en este lío. Cuando saliera de aquí, él nunca, nunca, se emborracharía otra vez - si es que saldría de aquí en absoluto. Él estaría compartiendo su celda con alguien que muy probablemente era más fuerte, más duro y malo que él - con un criminal real.

El guardia lo empujó dentro de la celda. La puerta se cerró y trabó detrás de él, con un alto y de algún modo indiferente "clic" .

Sherlock se humedeció los labios, mirando a su compañero de celda.

El chico estaba tumbado en la litera inferior, sus ojos cerrados, por lo que Sherlock tuvo la oportunidad de estudiarlo. Era alto y bien construido. Pelo rubio y corto, nariz pequeña, cejas gruesas, piel bronceada. Parecía casi un soldado, pero no del todo. Él estaría probablemente alrededor de los treinta, tal vez treinta y cinco como máximo.

"¿Has terminado de mirar?", El tipo dijo, sin abrir sus ojos.

Sherlock se estremeció. "Um, sí. Lo siento."

"La litera de arriba es mía."

Sherlock quería preguntar por qué él estaba acostado en su litera entonces, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua. Ser un culo-ingenioso no era probablemente una buena idea.

"Soy Sherlock."

El chico abrió los ojos. Eran marrón oscuro y extrañamente intensos. Su mirada recorrió a Sherlock antes de lamerse los labios.

"Encantado de conocerte, Sherlock. ¿Qué tan bien chupas la polla?"

Holmes se sonrojó, dando un paso atrás. "Soy heterosexual."

El hombre levantó las cejas, mirando vagamente divertido. "Todo el mundo es heterosexual aquí, Ojos Azules".

"¡Tengo una novia!"

El tipo no parecía impresionado. "La mayoría de nosotros tenemos esposas y novias de regreso a casa." Él salió de la litera. Un depredador.

Parecía un depredador.

Con su corazón en la garganta, Sherlock dio un paso atrás.

Pero en lugar de abusar de él, el hombre extendió su mano para un apretón de manos. "Soy John."

Desconcertado, Sherlock estrechó la mano con cautela.

"Probablemente ha sido un largo día para ti", dijo John. "Ve a dormir. Nadie deambula durante la noche."

"Sí, está bien," dijo, inmensamente aliviado. El tipo había estado probablemente sólo bromeando cuando dijo eso de chuparle la polla. Por supuesto que estaba bromeando.

"Yo no voy a joderte esta noche", dijo John. "Buenas noches."

Sherlock parpadeó. "Pero ¿qué? ¡No me estarás jodiendo, amigo!"

John sonrió. Fue una sorprendentemente bonita sonrisa, sus dientes blancos y parejos. Se acercó más a él hasta que no estaban siquiera a una pulgada de distancia. Holmes tragó, muy consciente de que el hombre era más alto que él y mucho más amplio de hombros.

"Vamos a cortar por lo sano", dijo John suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos. "Voy a joderte. Va a pasar y es mejor que tú te acostumbres a la idea. Tienes suerte de que estás conmigo. Yo no te voy a lastimar, no te obligaré a tomarme, y te protegeré de los demás - si chupas mi polla bien.

Créeme, otros chicos no serían tan agradables como yo".

"Si no me vas a obligar, no pasará", dijo Sherlock, tratando de mantener su voz firme. "Lo siento, pero realmente soy heterosexual. Tengo una novia que amo".

Por alguna razón, eso hizo que John riera. "Tienes suerte de que aquí es aburrido como el infierno y me gusta un buen desafío".

Antes de que Sherlock pudiera decir nada, John se subió a la litera de arriba y al ratito estaba dormido.

Sherlock se quedó inmóvil, mirando a la nada por un largo tiempo.

Apenas durmió esa noche.

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Pero no fue tan malo como él había esperado - y temido.

El día transcurrió suficientemente normal. Sí, él recibió más miradas lascivas y fue más manoseado de lo que había sido nunca en su vida, pero no fue tan malo. Nadie trató de atacarlo. Nadie intentó... cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando su día de trabajo había terminado, era la hora de la ducha - algo que había estado temiendo todo el día.

Una vez en las duchas, Sherlock no sabía para que lado girar. Él no quería que otros reclusos comieran con los ojos su polla, pero no quería darle la espalda a nadie, tampoco. Así que se lavó, torpemente cambiando y girando. Había chicos manoseándose entre sí y algunos haciendo más que eso, pero los guardias no parecían interesados en detenerlos, mientras pareciera mayormente consensual. E incluso si no lo era, no parecían demasiado deseosos de hacer nada. Había un tipo grande en la esquina opuesta forzando su polla en la garganta de otro tipo. Holmes intentó duro no mirar en esa dirección. Su corazón latía tan rápido que pensó que iba a vomitar.

Vio a muchos otros chicos mirándolo con interés, pero nadie intentó nada. Sherlock sospechó que tenía algo que ver con John, quien se quedó cerca de él, en silencio y con cara de piedra.

Decidiendo que nadie iba a atacarlo, Sherlock se relajó un poco.

Fue un error.

A mitad de la ducha, lo sintió: una mano en su culo.

Sherlock se congeló y luego miró a John. "Mantén tus manos para ti mismo," dijo entre dientes. Él sabía mejor que para hacer una escena. Holmes podría no saber mucho acerca de la jerarquía en la prisión, pero sabía lo suficiente. Él sabía que John tendría que demostrar quien estaba a cargo aquí si Sherlock le hacía parecer débil.

John lo miró con calma, ojos oscuros ilegibles. "Tengo que demostrar a todos que eres mío" dijo en voz baja. "Si no lo hago, otros chicos tendrán ideas. Tu no quieres eso, ¿verdad?"

Sherlock le clavó la mirada, pero por mucho que lo odiaba, el chico tenía razón. Si tuviera que elegir entre ser considerado el juguete de su compañero de celda y ser jodido a repetición, él sabía lo que elegiría.

Así que no se alejó, dejando a John mantener una mano de propietario en su trasero. Su rostro estaría probablemente de color rojo brillante - era un duro golpe a su masculinidad. Se preguntó si así era cómo las mujeres se sentían cuando los hombres las trataban como objetos.

Cuando el tiempo de la ducha hubo finalmente terminado, sacó la mano de John fuera, se vistió y se dirigió de nuevo a la celda rápidamente. John no regresó de inmediato.

Cuando lo hizo, Sherlock se tensó involuntariamente, apretando el libro que estaba tratando - y fallando de leer.

"Relájate, Labios Sensuales", John dijo con un bufido.

"No me llames así."

"Te llamaré lo que yo quiera."

Sherlock sintió una oleada de rabia impotente, pero no dijo nada. La verdad sea dicha, John le ponía nervioso. Él era diferente de otros internos: tranquilo e intenso de un modo extraño. Él no levantó su voz, no alardeó como otros reclusos hicieron, pero por lo que Sherlock había visto ese día, John parecía muy respetado, incluso temido.

"¿Por qué estás tú aquí?", Preguntó Sherlock, incapaz de reprimir su curiosidad.

"Matar ocho personas en un centro comercial", dijo John, mirándolo a los ojos.

Sherlock parpadeó. "Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?"

John hizo un gesto de encogimiento que podría interpretarse en ambos sentidos. Sherlock realmente esperaba que él estuviera bromeando.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?", John dijo de repente, mirándolo.

"Veintitrés."

John lo observó durante unos momentos antes de meterse en su litera. Qué tipo extraño.

* * *

Los días pasaron, y la vida de la prisión no era nada como Sherlock imaginó. Por un lado, era mucho más aburrida de lo que había pensado  
nunca. No podía hacer nada de lo que quisiera. Todo lo que hacía era controlado y regulado, y estaba comenzando lentamente a volverlo loco. A veces estaba tan aburrido que sentía como si tuviera que hacer algo drástico sólo para escapar de la monotonía. Ahora podía entender por qué había tanta violencia en la cárcel: la gente tenía que entretenerse. 

Le alteraba y le daba miedo el que estaba empezando a identificarse con esos criminales.

Los otros reclusos mayormente lo dejaban solo, pero Sherlock no se hacía ilusiones sobre eso. Vio las miradas que otros hombres le dieron. Él era moreno, de ojos azules y demasiado malditamente "bonito" para no llamar la atención. Tanto como él odiaba tener que depender de John, el tipo era lo único que mantenía a otros lejos. Para el final de la segunda semana, Sherlock estaba ya tan acostumbrado a la mano de propiedad de John sobre él en las duchas que simplemente la ignoraba.

Pero a pesar de que él sabía que todo el mundo pensaba que era la puta de John, ser llamado así en su cara era una cosa totalmente diferente.

"Yo no soy su puta", espetó cuando Greg, el hombre con el que había formado una amistad tentativa de algún tipo, lo llamó así en tono de broma. "Él no me está jodiendo."

Greg le dio una mirada extraña y no dijo nada.

Sherlock no pensó nada de eso hasta que regresó esa noche a su celda y encontró a John esperando por él. Y él estaba enojado como el infierno, sus oscuras cejas dibujadas en una línea, con los labios apretados juntos.

John estaba sobre él antes de que pudiera parpadear. Él empujó a Sherlock contra la pared, presionando su brazo contra su garganta. 

"¿Quieres que te mate? Me hiciste quedar como un jodido mentiroso. ¿Es esa tu gratitud?"

Sherlock se humedeció los labios. "Lo lamento. No pensé que Greg le diría a nadie".

John se burló. "Tú eres un bebé tan ingenuo. Nunca confíes en nadie."

"¿Y debo confiar en ti?"

John sonrió. "Tú no deberías confiar en mí, tampoco." Su sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como apareció. Su rostro era sombrío ahora. "Si las personas te llaman mi puta, tú dices que eres mi puta. ¿Lo tienes?"

"Jódete" Sherlock intentó empujarlo fuera, pero sólo terminó frotándose contra John.

"Lo haré," John murmuró en su oído, mordiéndolo.

Sherlock se sonrojó. "Vete a la mierda."

"Tú estarás rogándome pronto", dijo John, presionando cada vez más contra él. Su peso, su fuerza, su olor... Estaba abrumando los sentidos de Sherlock en un extraño e inquietante modo.

"Nunca."

John se empujó alejándose. Sherlock exhaló.

"Bien. Si tú no quieres mi protección, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Voy a dejar que la gente sepa que me importa un carajo si alguien te toca".

Sherlock tragó al recordar las miradas que otros reclusos le dieron en las duchas. Siendo pasado su culo de uno a otro no era su idea de diversión. Podría odiar a John, pero al menos era poco probable que el tipo lo forzara. No porque él fuera tan buen tipo - John era un idiota, pero era un idiota al que le gustaba jugar juegos mentales y que estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta que Sherlock le rogara que lo follara. Y ya que nunca iba a pasar, él estaba más seguro con John. Probablemente. "Espera-no."

John no se regodeó, pero Sherlock realmente no lo había esperado.

John solo asintió y dijo: "Ahora ve a dormir."

"Tú no eres mí jefe," Sherlock murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

Pero él hizo lo que le dijo.

* * *

La siguiente vez en las duchas, el dedo enjabonado de John se deslizó entre sus nalgas.

Sherlock se congeló. "Tu dijiste que no me forzarías," dijo entre dientes.

"No lo estoy haciendo y no lo haré", dijo John, empujando el dedo dentro de él lentamente. "Tengo que tocarte para asegurarnos de que los demás me ven tocándote. Si no lo hago, ellos van a empezar a pensar que tú me has envuelto alrededor de tu dedo meñique".

Sherlock resopló él ni siquiera podía imaginar eso - pero se obligó a relajarse. John estaba en lo cierto, maldito sea.

El dedo empujó más profundo. No hacía realmente daño, pero se sentía extraño. Muy extraño.

El dedo salió, luego de nuevo se movió dentro. El rostro de Sherlock se volvió caliente. Tenía el dedo de otro hombre en su culo. No podía creer que tenía el dedo de un hombre en su culo.

El dedo rozó algo dentro de él, y los ojos de Sherlock se ampliaron, su boca cayendo abierta mientras un rayo de placer disparó a través de él.

"Dile hola a tu próstata", dijo John contra su oreja por detrás, cepillando ese lugar de nuevo.

"P-para," Sherlock susurró, odiando lo insegura que su voz sonaba. En contra de su voluntad, su polla empezó a endurecerse.

"Esto es lo único que voy a hacer", dijo John. "Tú puedes masturbarte."

"Que te jodan", Sherlock dijo débilmente mientras John movió el dedo dentro y fuera lentamente. Se cuestionó cómo muchas personas estarían viéndolos. Él no miró.

"T e gusta esto", dijo John en su oído.

"No lo hace."

"Lo hace", dijo John, frotándole la próstata de nuevo. Sherlock no pudo contener un gemido. "Soy heterosexual."

"Por supuesto que lo eres." John empezó a mover el dedo rápidamente. "solo te gusta tener mi dedo en el culo".

Sherlock se mordió el labio para evitarse a sí mismo gemir. "No."

"¿No? Bien." John le lamió la oreja y sacó el dedo fuera. "Vas a estar rogándome por esto pronto."

Sherlock cerró los ojos. Se sentía extraño. Vacío.

"Te odio", dijo, volviendo la cabeza para mirar a John. Trató duro de no mirar la erección de John.

"Por supuesto que sí, Bonito."

* * *

Al día siguiente, su novia fue a visitarlo.

Sherlock la miró a través del cristal que los separaba y trató de encontrar algo que decir. Irene se veía increíble, como de costumbre, su cara en forma de corazón muy bonita y muy femenina. Ella también parecía muy fuera de lugar.

"¿Cómo... cómo estás?", Dijo al teléfono.

Sherlock sonrió con ironía. "¿Cómo crees?"

"Tú... te ves bien", dijo Irene después de un momento.

Casi se echó a reír. Si ella sólo supiera. Si ella sólo supiera lo mucho que le hubiera gustado no verse bien. Si hubiera sido feo, nadie le habría regalado una segunda mirada. Si   
hubiera sido feo, John - Sherlock empujó el pensamiento lejos. No; no iba a pensar en ello. No ahora, no con su novia aquí.

"Gracias", murmuró, con torpeza. "¿Cómo va la escuela?"

"Bien", respondió Irene.

Un incómodo silencio se extendió entre ellos.

Sherlock la miró fijamente, evaluándola. La echaba de menos echaba de menos su vieja vida antes de todo esto. Él la amó. Y sin embargo... Se sentía tan desconectado de ella. 

Ella pertenecía a otro mundo. Un mundo en el que él era sólo un chico promedio, que no obtenía manoseos públicos y folladas con los dedos de otro hombre.

Con su rostro caliente, Sherlock desvió la mirada y miró hacia abajo. "Tú no tienes que visitarme, ya sabes," él dijo sin mirarla. "Tú no tienes que esperar por mí. Un año es mucho tiempo".

Silencio.

"¿T-ú... tú quieres que te espere?"

Suspirando, Holmes se pasó una mano por la cara. "No tengo derecho de pedirte eso. Yo la cagué, ahora estoy pagando por mi estupidez." Él le dio una sonrisa torcida. "Tú no tienes que esperarme - solamente si tu realmente quieres hacerlo"

Sus ojos azules brillaban con lágrimas contenidas. Despacio, ella asintió.

"Su tiempo se ha terminado", dijo el guardia, caminando hacia él.

Sherlock colgó y dejó que el guardia lo guiara alejándose, con el corazón pesado.

Se dijo a sí mismo que era lo mejor. Irene no lo habría querido de todos modos si se enteraba lo que había estado sucediendo.

Era lo mejor.

* * *

Se convirtió en una rutina. Cada vez que estaban en las duchas, John deslizó un dedo en él, y para finales del mes, Sherlock estaba tan acostumbrado a ello que el dedo de John no encontró ninguna resistencia. En realidad... él había empezado a sentir como si un dedo no fuera suficiente. Él como que quería más. Y él realmente quería venirse, pero se negó a masturbarse con el dedo de John en él. Se negó a darle a John la satisfacción.

Sherlock lo odiaba. Lo odiaba y odiaba que últimamente había llegado al punto de tenerla medio-dura cuando ellos iban a las duchas. Odiaba que a él se le pusiera dura como   
piedra al momento en que el dedo de John tocaba el agujero de su culo. Odiaba que él comenzaba a retorcerse en el dedo de John.

Odiaba que él quería más.

Sherlock estaba tan frustrado sexualmente últimamente que se sentía como para golpear a alguien. Preferiblemente a John.

Se rompió dos semanas más tarde.

Estaban en las duchas de nuevo. Sherlock tenía la frente apretada contra la pared, mientras que John empujaba su dedo dentro y fuera de su agujero. Era demasiado lento y 

Sherlock no podía soportarlo. Él empujó hacia atrás, gimiendo cuando el dedo de John frotó con fuerza contra su próstata. Personas los estaban mirando, pero Sherlock no pudo obligarse a que le importe. Él estaba demasiado ido para que le importara.

Él gimió cuando John empujó otro resbaladizo dedo dentro y comenzó a follarlo con ellos. Se sintió bien. Tan bien. Sherlock cerró los ojos y, envolviendo su mano alrededor de su polla, comenzó masturbarse.

Trató de pensar en su novia, pero la gran mano de John acariciando su estómago y culo lo hizo imposible. Tenía los dedos de un hombre en su culo y le encantaba. Pero en ese momento, no le importaba cuan malo y sucio - y gay - era.

Sherlock gimió cuando los dedos de John comenzaron a moverse más rápido. Él quería venirse. Él estaba ardiendo con ello. Acarició su polla, pequeños gemidos escapando de sus labios mientras John torturaba su próstata. Él no era gay. No lo era. Pero Dios, se sentía tan bien.

John metió un tercer dedo en él, y la quemadura hizo a Sherlock gritar y correrse, temblando con todo su cuerpo, sus rodillas apenas sosteniéndolo.

Cuando Sherlock abrió los ojos, la realización de lo que acababa de suceder lo golpeó duro: Se vino con los dedos de John dentro de él. Otro hombre le había hecho acabar. Y todo   
el mundo lo vio.

Aturdido, Sherlock saltó alejándose de John. Se enjabonó todo, tratando de ignorar los silbidos.

Se negó a mirar a John.

* * *

Ellos no hablaron sobre ello.

Sherlock ignoró a John, y John le dejó ignorarlo.

La próxima vez que estuvieron en las duchas, Sherlock se tensó, esperando que John empujara sus dedos dentro de nuevo, pero no lo hizo.

Eso desequilibró a Sherlock.

Se dijo a sí mismo que se alegraba - y lo hacía. Ser penetrado con dedos en público iba más allá de lo mortificante.

Él se alegraba.

* * *

Algunas semanas pasaron, y todo lo que John hizo fue acariciarlo un poco. A veces, manoseó el culo de Sherlock y masajeó su agujero, pero nunca empujó los dedos dentro de nuevo. La peor parte fue, que Sherlock todavía tenía una erección, incluso cuando la mano de John apenas tocaba su culo.

Eso lo confundió y le hizo enojarse - con sí mismo. Y le molestaba que John constantemente caminara alrededor sin camisa. Un fanfarrón.

"¿No tienes una camisa?" Sherlock rompió una noche.

John solo lo miró por un largo rato, con los ojos brillantes. "Nunca te molestó antes."

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

La mirada evaluadora que John le dio le hizo sentirse incómodo.

"¿Qué?", Dijo Sherlock.

"¿Quieres algo, Sherlock?"

Sherlock. Su propio nombre sonaba extraño. John generalmente lo llamó algo ridículo, sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba.

"No sé lo que quieres decir." Sherlock giró sobre su estómago, decidido a ignorarlo.

Pero John no le dejó ignorarlo.

Se tensó cuando sintió a John sentarse en su litera junto a él.

Una gran mano tocándole el culo.

"¿Quieres que te toque?" La voz de John era tranquila.

Sherlock se humedeció los labios. "No."

Un dedo se deslizó bajo sus shorts y le acarició entre sus mejillas suavemente. "¿Estás seguro de eso?"

"Soy heterosexual."

"¿Quieres que te toque?" Repitió John, como si no hubiera dicho nada.

Sherlock se mordió el labio y se quedó quieto.

Probablemente tomándolo como un sí, John empujó sus pantalones hacia abajo.

Esto no está sucediendo, Sherlock se dijo a sí mismo. No podía estar pasando. Él no estaba acostado en una litera de la cárcel mientras que su compañero de celda manoseaba y   
extendía sus nalgas.

Estaba realmente sucediendo.

Sherlock mordió el interior de su mejilla cuando el dedo de John rodeó su contraído ano. Luego hubo algo húmedo presionando contra su agujero. Sherlock se puso rígido. Una   
lengua. John estaba lamiendo su agujero.

Sonrojándose, Sherlock susurró: "¿Qué estás haciendo? - es asqueroso -" Y gay.

Sherlock trató de empujar la cabeza de John lejos de su culo, pero John simplemente agarró sus nalgas con fuerza y, extendiendo sus mejillas, forzó su lengua dentro.

"¿Estás Loc-mmm...” las protestas de Sherlock se convirtieron en un largo gemido mientras John jodía su agujero con su lengua, profundizando más y más, una y otra vez, hasta   
que no fue lo suficientemente profundo? Sherlock gimió y comenzó a empujarse atrás a la lengua, queriendo más, necesitando más, su agujero palpitando hambrientamente alrededor de la lengua. Él gimió, empujando su culo más alto. Era sucio y obsceno, y tan malo en varios niveles, pero le encantó. Lejanamente, se preguntó qué diría Laura si ella lo viera ahora, retorciéndose en la lengua de un tipo como una como una puta. Se sonrojó ante la idea, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo - Así como no podía parar los gemidos necesitados.

"Por favor." Él quería venirse. Quería algo más profundo en él. La lengua se sentía increíble, pero no era suficiente. "Más."

De repente, la lengua se había ido.

Sherlock jadeaba pesadamente, frotando su polla con fugas contra el colchón, su agujero palpitante y vacío. Finalmente, dos dedos lubricados empujaron en su agujero, y su culo inmediatamente apretó alrededor de ellos.

"Tú jodidamente naciste para esto", dijo John con voz ronca, bombeando los dedos dentro y fuera de él. Sherlock gimió mientras que repetidamente rozaron suavemente contra su   
próstata - demasiado brevemente; él lo quería más fuerte.

"Más fuerte", dijo, empujando atrás contra los dedos de John.

John se rió entre dientes. "Te daré mi polla en un momento."

Los ojos de Sherlock se agrandaron. "Yo no soy gay."

John sacó los dedos, y Sherlock se quejó, su agujero palpitando convulsivamente.

Tan vacío. Él nunca pensó que era posible sentirse tan vacío.

Se retorció, anhelando.

John rodeó con sus dedos sobre su agujero. Sherlock intentó empalarse a sí mismo en ellos, pero John retiró los dedos, riendo suavemente. Al momento siguiente, John rodó   
encima de él y Sherlock sintió algo resbaladizo y romo tocar su agujero.

"Esta es mi polla", dijo John roncamente. "Si tú lo deseas, vas a pedir por ello. No voy a joderte si no quieres pedirlo".

"Tengo una novia", susurró Sherlock.

Pero ¿lo hacía? ¿Tenía una novia?

John chupó su cuello, su aliento caliente contra su piel. "No me importa. Tú puedes tener una novia, pero ahora mismo quieres mi polla dentro tuyo".

La cabeza de la polla acarició su agujero, pero no empujó dentro. Sherlock reprimió un gemido. Él lo quería. Él quería una polla dentro suyo. Él lo deseaba tanto que estaba   
temblando por ello. Quería que John lo jodiera. Él quería abrir sus piernas como una puta y mendigar. Dios, en realidad era la perra de John. ¿Qué le había hecho esta prisión?

" Te odio", dijo, con sentimiento.

"Seguro", dijo John, colocando besos por todo su cuello y haciendo que su cuello cosquilleara. "Ahora pídelo."

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, pero su cuerpo tenía mente propia y ya estaba empujando contra la polla. Él abrió la boca cuando la cabeza violó su esfínter. No dolió tanto como él esperaba, por lo que empujó de nuevo, gimiendo cuando la polla de John se deslizó todo el camino hasta el fondo.

"Se suponía que lo pedirías" John dijo entre dientes.

Sherlock sonrió. "¿sí?"

"Descarada pequeña mierda," dijo John entre dientes antes de comenzar a moverse. Él impuso un ritmo rápido, jodiendo en él sin restricciones.

Sherlock cerró los ojos. No podía creer lo bien que se sentía. Él estaba gimiendo y jadeando mientras empujaba contra la polla de su compañero de celda, su propia polla goteando por todo el colchón.

"Eso es todo", dijo John contra su oreja, lamiendo y besándola. "Eres mío ahora. Mío."

Sherlock gimió, empujando de nuevo en la polla de John, deseándolo más profundo.

Sus gruñidos y gemidos hicieron eco en la celda mientras se movían juntos, follando cada vez más rápido.

Sherlock sabía que cualquiera podría verlos, cualquiera podría oírlos, pero el pensamiento lo encendió aún más.

No le importaba, no ahora.

Empujando una mano debajo de él, John envolvió la mano alrededor de su pene y comenzó a masturbarlo. Era demasiado de una sola vez y el orgasmo golpeó a Sherlock duro. Él   
se vino con un largo gemido ronco. Lo dejó sin huesos, y él simplemente se quedó quieto mientras John golpeó en él un par de veces más antes de venirse con un gemido.

Descansaron así por un largo tiempo, todavía respirando con dificultad. John era demasiado pesado, pero Sherlock no quería que se moviera. Se sentía bien. Tan bien. Todavía podía sentir a John dentro suyo, pero su esperado enloquecerse no llegó. Todavía no, al menos.

Por fin, John salió y se puso de costado, tironeando a Sherlock contra su pecho. Probablemente parecía como que estaban haciendo cucharita, pero por supuesto que no lo estaban haciendo. Simplemente la litera era demasiado estrecha. Pero pero Sherlock tuvo que admitir que se sentía bien sentir a alguien tan cerca después de meses de sentirse solo.

Tal vez estaba hambriento de contacto.

Tal vez así era como el síndrome de Estocolmo se sentía.

Puede ser.

Por ahora, Sherlock se negaba a preocuparse.

Él enterró su rostro en el brazo de John y respiró.

"¿Todavía heterosexual?" John murmuró a su oído, tironeando de él más apretado contra sí.

"Síp", dijo Sherlock, cerrando los ojos.

Pero no lo empujó lejos.

Él absolutamente lo haría.

Luego.

Fin de la primera parte


	2. Hambriento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Respecto al contexto, los personajes pueden ser ligeramente OC, para ambientar, imaginen un Sherlock que ha luchado por intentar ser normal y un orgullo de su familia sin buenos resultados, hasta que encuentra a John.

Parte 2: 

"Si te llaman mi perra, tú dices que eres mi perra." Un susurro caliente contra su oreja, mientras el firme, musculoso, cuerpo presionó contra él por detrás. "Tú eres mi propiedad, Ojos Azules. Recuerda eso. Mí cosa." 

Sherlock se despertó sobresaltado y se quedó mirando el techo confundido por un momento antes de recordar en donde estaba. Su dormitorio. Correcto. Él ya no estaba en la prisión. Se había acabado. Era libre. 

Era libre de él. 

Un ronquido tranquilo justo a su lado hizo a Sherlock voltear la cabeza. 

Irene dormía a su lado, su bonito rostro pacífico y su piel, como de porcelana, brillante a la luz de la luna que llegaba de la ventana. 

Se había acabado. 

Se había acabado. 

Sherlock lo repitió durante los siguientes minutos, pero fue inútil: él todavía estaba tenso y en alerta, en más de un sentido. 

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, tratando de coincidir con la respiración de su novia. 

No funcionó. 

Quizás Irene tenía razón y él realmente necesitaba ver a un terapeuta después de todo. 

"Fue una experiencia traumática para ti", ella le había dicho solamente el otro día. "Un psicólogo te ayudaría, amor. " 

Una experiencia traumática. 

Los labios de Sherlock retorcidos. Ella no sabía ni la mitad, aunque a veces se preguntaba si ella sospechaba algo. Irene nunca había preguntado, pero no era estúpida. Teniendo en cuenta sus... problemas, probablemente ella sospechaba que algo le habían hecho a él en la cárcel. Ella probablemente pensó que había sido violado.

Una risa áspera escapó de la garganta de Sherlock. Si tan solo ella supiera. Incluso pensando en la expresión de Irene si alguna vez se enteraba... Hizo su cara arder de pudor y vergüenza. Nunca se había considerado a sí mismo homofóbico y había sido de la opinión de que no había nada malo en ser gay; simplemente no tenía nada que ver con él. Siempre supo que era heterosexual. 

¿Qué pensaría su mamá si ella estuviera todavía viva? 

Sherlock tragó duro. Había pasado casi un año desde que había muerto - él todavía estaba en prisión en ese entonces - y el dolor se había embotado, pero en momentos como este, de soledad, momentos solitarios, la extrañaba. 

Suspirando, Sherlock giró sobre su estómago y hundió la cara en la almohada. Cerró los ojos e intentó contar sus respiraciones, trató de centrarse en cuantas respiraciones estaba tomando, dentro y fuera. No funcionó. La almohada era demasiado suave. El colchón era demasiado suave. La habitación estaba demasiado caliente. 

Maldita sea. 

Un año. Él había estado en la cárcel sólo por un año, pero todo - su libertad, Irene, su relación - todavía se sentía surrealista. A veces, sentía como que su entorno desaparecería en cualquier momento y sería reemplazado por una pequeña, fría celda y un brazo pesado, posesivo, colgando sobre su estómago. 

Sherlock maldijo entre dientes. No. No pensaría sobre eso. No pensaría en él. Se había acabado. Era normal de nuevo. 

Lo era. 

* * * 

Irene era muy bonita, con curvas en todos los sitios correctos, y esbelta en cualquier otra parte. Ella haría salivar a cualquier hombre con sangre roja. 

Aun así, una vez más, Sherlock se encontró a sí mismo alejándose y mirando a su blanda polla consternado. Se sentó y se pasó una mano por la cara. "Lo siento." 

Detrás de él, Irene dejó escapar un suspiro. "¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?" 

"No", dijo, rodando fuera de la cama. Su cara roja de vergüenza y dándole la espalda, se puso sus shorts. No podía mirarla. 

"Realmente creo que tú necesitas ver un terapeuta," dijo ella con cuidado. 

Odiaba ese tono. Ella lo trataba como si fuera una persona muy enferma. Tal vez lo era. 

"Yo no necesito un terapeuta," Sherlock espetó. 

"Sé razonable", dijo. "Han pasado cinco meses, pero es evidente que tu aún tienes problemas. Yo no estoy incluso hablando sobre... esto. Tu continúas empujándome lejos. ¡Tengo que preguntarte si me puedo quedar a pasar la noche! Apenas duermes, y cuando lo haces, te he visto gemir en sueños, como si estuvieras en dolor. Tú no me hablas. ¡La mitad del tiempo estás tan distante que se siente como si no estuvieras aquí!" 

Sherlock espetó: "Si yo apesto tanto, ¿por qué sigues aquí?" El silencio siguió a sus palabras. 

"¿Quieres que te deje en paz? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?" 

Suspirando, Sherlock se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia ella. "Lo siento," dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor suyo. "Yo no lo decía en serio. Lo siento. Sabes que te quiero." 

Él apretó la cara contra su pelo que olía dulce y cerró los ojos. Ella era tan suave en sus brazos. Tan pequeña. Tan frágil. 

Tan errada, una voz susurró en el fondo de su mente. 

Sherlock se mordió el labio con fuerza y abrió los ojos. "Veré a un terapeuta." 

* * * 

"Háblame de él." La voz del doctor Mycroft era muy agradable y amistosa. 

Sherlock se preguntó si era parte de su entrenamiento. Probablemente. 

"¿Quién?", Dijo, mirando a sus manos. 

"John. El hombre con el que compartió una celda. ¿Cómo era su relación?" 

Sherlock se encogió de un hombro, todavía mirando sus manos. "Suficientemente normal, supongo." 

El Dr. Mycroft suspiró. "Sherlock, tienes que ser honesto conmigo. No hay ningún punto en que vengas a verme si no lo eres. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Cualquier cosa que me digas se queda en este cuarto". 

Sherlock se la quedó mirando. Los ojos grises del hombre se encontraron con los suyos. El parecía bastante sincera. 

"¿Realmente no le dirás nada a mi novia?" 

"No lo haré. En mi línea de trabajo, la confianza es extremadamente   
importante. Nunca traicionaría la confidencialidad médico-paciente. Ahora, por favor cuéntame sobre John". 

Sherlock volvió a mirarse las manos. "¿Qué quieres saber?" 

"¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales con él?" 

Sherlock se humedeció los labios. "¿Cómo lo has adivinado?", Murmuró. 

"No hay necesidad de estar avergonzado." La voz del doctor Mycroft era comprensiva. "Hubiera estado más sorprendido si algo así no te hubiera sucedido, teniendo en cuenta tu apariencia física." 

Sherlock dejó escapar una breve carcajada. "¿Gracias?" 

"Realmente no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Los estudios demuestran que por lo menos el veinte por ciento de los reclusos son presionados para tener relaciones sexuales. La cifra es probablemente mucho más alta - la mayoría de los reclusos simplemente no lo admiten, temiendo que los arruinará si alguien se entera". 

Sherlock continuó mirando sus manos. 

El Dr. Mycroft volvió a suspirar. "Muy bien. Por favor describe a John utilizando tres palabras". 

"Idiota", dijo Sherlock. "Seguro de sí mismo. Grande." Él frunció el ceño. "Aunque no es en realidad tan grande. Yo no estoy seguro de por qué   
dije eso. Claro, él es alto y está en forma, pero no está construido como un tanque". 

El anotó algo en su cuaderno. "¿Dirías que lo odias?" 

Sherlock se rió entre dientes. "¿Qué crees? Por supuesto que lo odiaba. Él - él me convirtió en - en su cosa. Y todo el mundo lo sabía." Apretó los dedos en puños. 

Silencio. Sherlock no se atrevía a mirar a la terapeuta. 

"Sherlock", dijo al fin. "Voy a preguntarte algo, y quiero que sepas que no estoy tratando de ofenderte. Independientemente de tu respuesta, no va a cambiar nada". 

No le gustaba ya. "Bien. Pregúntame".   
"¿Encontraste las relaciones sexuales con tu compañero de celda físicamente agradables?" 

Sherlock aspiró una bocanada de aire. "Soy heterosexual." 

"Eso no es lo que pregunté", dijo suavemente. "Si el compañero de uno es experimentado, el coito sexual puede ser agradable, independientemente de la sexualidad de uno." 

"No... no era terrible, supongo." 

"¿Alguna vez has alcanzado el orgasmo con él?" 

Sherlock miró a un lado, y luego a la ventana, y luego a la estantería. "Sí", dijo, con incomodidad. 

"Así que fue una pareja sexual considerada?" 

"No realmente." 

Hubo silencio mientras el procesaba sus palabras. "¿Quieres decir que fue rudo contigo, pero aun así tu experimentaste un orgasmo?"   
"¿Importa?", Dijo Sherlock, con la cara en llamas. 

El Dr. Mycroft lo estudió por un momento. "Muy bien, no vamos a hablar de ello en esta ocasión si no quieres. Vamos a hablar de tu novia". 

"¿Irene? ¿Qué hay con ella?" 

"¿La amas?" 

"Por supuesto", dijo Sherlock rápidamente. "Hemos estado juntos por años." 

La mirada del Dr. Mycroft le desconcertó un poco. "¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales con tu novia desde que fuiste liberado de la cárcel?" 

Sherlock se removió. "Si, seguro ." 

"¿Es tan satisfactorio como antes?" 

Él cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho. "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" 

"Sólo una pregunta simple. Por favor, contéstala con sinceridad. No voy a juzgarte". 

Sherlock vaciló. "Es lo suficientemente bueno", dijo incómodo. "Pero..." 

El doctor esperó pacientemente. 

"Pero se siente raro," Sherlock terminó, sin mirarla. 

"¿Raro?" 

"Me siento como... como que algo falta." 

"¿Podrías explicarme, por favor?" 

Su tono tranquilo y profesional le ayudó. 

"Se siente mal para ser el - el... Quiero decir - es solo que - ella espera que yo inicie el sexo, haga todo el trabajo y le de placer, pero..." Se calló, demasiado avergonzado para terminar. 

"Pero te has acostumbrado a estar en el extremo receptor," el Dr. Mycroft terminó por él. 

Sherlock se encogió. Al menos ella no había dicho que se había acostumbrado a tener una polla dentro de él cuando acababa. 

"Sí", dijo a regañadientes, mirando hacia abajo. 

Su tono fue cuidadoso mientras dijo, "Creo que deberías hablar sobre el problema con tu novia. Quizás ella estaría dispuesta a asumir un rol más agresivo". 

Sherlock estaba bastante seguro de que hasta sus orejas estaban rojas. "¿No se supone que deberías curarme en lugar de darme consejos como ese?" 

"Las preferencias sexuales no pueden curarse". Querer un papel más sumiso en el sexo no es malo. Tus preferencias sexuales simplemente parecen haber cambiado". 

Sherlock agarró fuertemente su muslo con los dedos. "Muy bien. Voy a hablar con Irene." Se puso de pie. 

El sonrió. "Te veo en una semana, Sherlock."   
* * * 

Una semana más tarde, Sherlock se encontró de nuevo en la misma silla, con el Dr. Mycroft sentada frente a él. 

“¿Has hablado con tu novia?", Preguntó. 

"Sí." 

"¿Estaba dispuesta a tu sugerencia?" 

"Sí." 

Silencio. 

"Sherlock, necesito que me digas más que eso. Soy médico, no lo olvides. No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte." 

Sherlock respiró hondo. Él tenía razón: él era una doctor. El probablemente ha escuchado cosas más extrañas a diario. "Lo intentamos. Irene estaba incluso emocionada nosotros nunca habíamos tratado algo así antes". 

"¿Fue satisfactorio?" 

Sherlock vaciló. "Un poquito mejor que antes." Pero sólo porque se las había arreglado para mantener su erección. Mayormente había sido simplemente incómodo y bochornoso como el infierno. Había cerrado los ojos y yacido pasivamente, dejando que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con él, dejándola usar su cuerpo, pero todavía se sentía raro. Ella era demasiado liviana. Demasiado pequeña. Demasiado suave. 

"Ya veo," dijo el Dr. Mycroft. "¿lo hicieron Irene y tú otra vez?" 

"No." 

"¿Por qué no?" 

"Se sentía raro. Fue... insatisfactorio." Lo fue. A pesar de haber acabado, había sido el orgasmo menos satisfactorio de su vida. Vacío. Después, Sherlock se sintió incómodo y sucio, y él no podía mirar a los ojos a Irene. Ella no dijo nada, pero había habido desconfianza y malestar en su rostro desde entonces.   
"¿Has considerado visitarlo en la prisión?" 

Sherlock se aferró al apoyabrazos. "¿Para qué?" 

"Para conseguir un cierre, tal vez. ¿Cómo se separaron?" 

A Sherlock le tembló el labio. "No bien. Él... Él me ignoró en el último par de días antes de mi liberación". Y eso le desequilibró. Mal. Más de lo que Sherlock dejó que se viera. Se había dicho a sí mismo que se alegraba, pero era extraño no tener las manos de John sobre todo él. John no le había tocado por dos días, pero cuando Sherlock estaba a punto de salir, John lo agarró y golpeó sus bocas juntas, el beso castigador, enojado y cruel. Sherlock solo abrió los labios, se aferró y sostuvo. John fue en realidad quien lo empujó lejos con un áspero, "¡Lárgate a la mierda, Ojos Azules!". 

El recuerdo lo puso más que un poco incómodo. Hizo que su estómago le doliera. 

"¿Se sintió feliz cuando se separaron?", Preguntó el doctor Mycroft. 

Sherlock miró hacia abajo. "Seguro." 

"Sherlock", el Dr. Mycroft lo reprendió. 

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?", Espetó, mirando hacia arriba. "¿Que yo quería quedarme y pasar mi vida entera siendo follado por el culo por mi compañero de celda?" 

"Si es verdad, sí," dijo el calmadamente, para nada inmutada. 

Sherlock se rió, el sonido nítido y sin sentido del humor. 

Se echó a reír y no podía parar de reír. 

"No lo sé", dijo cuándo la risa murió en su garganta. "La prisión jodía mi cabeza en más de un sentido. No tienes idea de cómo era. Él él fue lo   
único que me mantuvo cuerdo. La única cosa real. Pero lo odiaba. Odiaba cómo me hizo su “cosa”. Yo no lo quería. Yo era un chico normal. Yo era normal. Yo no era el tipo de chico que no podía conciliar el sueño sin ser usado por otro tipo." Sherlock sintió que sus mejillas se encendieron tan pronto como dijo eso. 

Pero el Dr. Mycroft ni siquiera pestañeó. "Ya veo," dijo el, escribiendo algo en su cuaderno. "¿Él... él usaba a otros presos?" 

Sherlock apretó los labios. "No." 

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" 

Sherlock sonrió torcidamente. Porque él pasó la mayor parte del tiempo dentro mío. "Tú no sabes cómo es la vida en prisión. Todo el mundo sabe todo. Yo era al único que él tocaba". 

El Dr. Mycroft ladeó la cabeza y lo estudió. "Si alguna vez te encontraras con él de nuevo, ¿qué harías?" 

Sherlock se la quedó mirando. "Yo... yo no lo sé. Supongo que solo lo ignoraría. Yo soy normal ahora. Estoy de vuelta en mi vida normal. Yo sólo voy a ignorar al idiota. No es que importe - dudo que jamás lo vuelva a ver". 

Él no podría haber estado más equivocado. 

* * * 

Sherlock se dirigió a casa más tarde de lo habitual esa noche. Estaba oscureciendo ya, y apuró sus pasos. El distrito no era la parte más segura de la ciudad, incluso a plena luz del día, y después de un año en prisión, él todavía se sentía un poco incómodo en la oscuridad. 

Sherlock eligió ir por el parque - era el camino más corto a casa - pero muy pronto, él lo lamentó. El parque estaba oscuro y silencioso, con varios postes de luz tenue iluminando al camino. No había nadie alrededor. 

Excepto que él se sentía observado. 

Hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. 

Sherlock comenzó a caminar más rápido. 

Su corazón se aceleró cuando escuchó pasos tras él. No podía caminar más rápido sin echarse a correr, por lo que se mantuvo atento, diciéndose a sí mismo que no fuera ridículo. Un año en prisión no debería convertirlo en un maricón, joder. Él podía cuidar de sí mismo. 

"¿Corriendo hacia casa a tu pequeña novia?" 

Sherlock se detuvo abruptamente. Su presión arterial se elevó, su pulso se disparó y su corazón empezó a palpitar. Se paró, inmóvil, mientras los pasos se acercaban a él. 

Luego, se volvió lentamente. 

Él era tan alto y ancho de hombros como Sherlock lo recordaba. Su pelo rubio estaba un poco más largo. No estaba afeitado. Fue surrealista volver a verlo. 

John se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Sherlock no podía leer bien su expresión mientras los oscuros ojos de John vagaban por todo su cuerpo. 

Sherlock cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Cómo... cómo escapaste de la prisión? ¿Cómo me encontraste?" 

"No me escapé", dijo John, su expresión imposible de leer. "¿Y qué te hace pensar que estaba buscándote?" 

Sherlock se burló. "Sí, y nuestra reunión es sólo una coincidencia. Seguro." 

John levantó la mano y tomó la barbilla de Sherlock, apretándola con fuerza. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Sherlock. John levantó las cejas con una sonrisa burlona. "Tu fuiste sólo uno de varios juguetes que tuve durante los seis años que estuve en prisión. Tu no eres nada especial, Ojos Azules". 

Sherlock abrió la boca y la cerró antes de fruncir el ceño. "Bueno ¿Por qué crees que me importa? No estamos más en prisión. Se acabó. Soy heterosexual." 

"Soy heterosexual, también", dijo John. 

"Bien." 

"Bien." 

John entró en su espacio personal. 

Sherlock se humedeció los labios, su corazón comenzando a palpitar. "¿John?" 

Los ojos de John parecían infinitamente oscuros mientras miraba fijamente en él.   
Sherlock sintió el calor propagarse a través de su cuerpo y una agitación extraña llenar su estómago. 

Los segundos pasaban en silencio mientras el aire entre ellos se volvía pesado y espeso con la tensión. 

¿Tenía John que pararse tan cerca? 

Aléjate, maldita sea, se dijo a sí mismo enojado. Él ya no era una cosa de John. Él era normal. 

Pero se sentía como si el último medio año no hubiera pasado nunca. Su cuerpo se negó a moverse. Él estaba temblando. 

La mirada de John estaba fija en el pulso que latía rápidamente en la base de la garganta de Sherlock. 

De repente, hundió su cara hacia abajo y apretó la nariz contra el cuello de Sherlock. Dios. Sherlock tomó una profunda respiración que hizo poco por calmar el estremecimiento necesitado que sacudía su cuerpo. 

Ellos no podían. Él no lo haría. Se había acabado. No debía dejar que suceda. 

Pero John estaba acariciando su cuello, su aliento caliente haciendo que su piel hormigueara, y Sherlock no podía alejarse, no tenía la fuerza. Sus brazos treparon en torno a John y se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura flojamente. 

Por un momento, John se quedó completamente inmóvil antes de jalar de él contra sí mismo en un arrebato, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que Sherlock apenas podía respirar. Sherlock cerró los ojos y casi gimió ante el sentimiento del cuerpo caliente y firme de John contra el suyo y el olor familiar en sus ventanas nasales. John tenía su nariz detrás de la oreja de Sherlock, sus respiraciones cortas entrecortadas, y dios. Dios. Se sentía como si estuviera drogado de John, su cuerpo hormigueando, su cabeza algo mareada, y Sherlock apretó sus brazos, incapaz de obtener suficiente. Sus costillas dolían y apenas podía respirar, pero no le importaba. 

"Bebé". John empezó a arrastrar besos calientes subiendo por su cuello, a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula, hacia su boca. 

Sus labios hormigueando con necesidad, Sherlock volvió la cabeza y encajó sus labios juntos. John contuvo la respiración y, acunando el rostro de Sherlock con ambas manos, lamió el labio inferior de Sherlock antes de empujar su lengua dentro y besarlo profundamente. Sherlock hizo un pequeño ruido - un gritito lo suficientemente necesitado para ser embarazoso si la vergüenza no pareciera tan lejana, en algún lugar al otro lado del zumbido de su sangre y la firmeza del cuerpo de John contra el suyo. Él lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentirlo. Lo ansiaba. Ahora. 

Como en un sueño, se sintió caer de rodillas allí mismo, en medio del vacío parque público, y acarició la erección de John a través de sus pantalones vaqueros con avidez. 

Miró hacia arriba. La mano de John se enterraba en su cabello y empujaba la cara de Sherlock contra el bulto bajo sus jeans. 

"Adelante", dijo, su voz ronca y ojos oscuros fijos en él. 

Sherlock tragó, agarró la cintura de los pantalones de John y liberó al botón de su ojal. Sus dedos temblaban. 

Después de que Sherlock tanteó torpemente durante unos segundos la cremallera, John gruñó y lo hizo por sí mismo, jalando sus cortos y sus pantalones hasta la mitad de sus muslos. 

Sherlock se quedó mirando a los fuertes y peludos muslos de John y su gorda, larga polla, la gran, cabeza roja apenas empezaba a asomarse del prepucio, y sintió hacérsele agua la boca. Se inclinó, acariciando en el pliegue de la ingle de John y aspiró. El olor de John era tan espeso aquí, tan bueno, y Sherlock gimió un poco, apretando y acariciando los muslos de John con los dedos. 

Él empujó los muslos de John más separados, necesitado y hambriento mientras perseguía aquellos aromas en los testículos de John, lamiéndolos. Cristo, echaba de menos esto. 

"Sherlock - Joder." 

La mente de Sherlock estaba tan brumosa con el deseo que la voz de   
John le sonaba muy lejana, no parecía real. Necesitó de los dedos de John en su pelo, arrastrando su cabeza hacia atrás, para traerlo de regreso. Sherlock parpadeó y se quejó con su garganta, necesitando Necesitando -. 

John miró abajo hacia él. Sherlock le devolvió una mirada hambrienta antes de que John jurara a través de un jadeo, se apoderara de su pene y lo empujara en la boca de Sherlock. 

Dios. Sherlock amó la forma en que llenó su boca, amó la forma en que los dedos de John acunaron su cráneo, firme y enérgicamente. Cerró los ojos y lamió a través de esa cabeza pulida, otra explosión de sabores y sensaciones familiares. Había pasado tanto tiempo. Él sorbió y chupó, saboreando el gusto del pre semen de John como si su mundo se redujera a la polla en su boca. John gruñó, sus dedos flexionándose en el cabello de Sherlock. 

Sherlock chupó la polla más duro, tomándola más profundamente, follando su boca más y más atrás, su propia polla dura, dolorosa y punzante. No era suficiente. Quería más. Quería algo diferente. 

Sherlock deslizó sus manos hacia atrás, bajo la firme curva del culo de John, sintiendo la tensión en su cuerpo. Sherlock jaló y John casi pierde el equilibrio, la polla empujando profundamente; Sherlock no pudo respirar por un momento, pero el sonido que hizo John, dolorido y totalmente desesperado y solo lo suficientemente alto, valió cada punzada en su mandíbula, valió el suave mareo por respirar sólo a través de su nariz, rápido y áspero. 

Pero un momento después - demasiado pronto - John se recuperó, su peso empujando hacia atrás, alejándolo - No. 

Sherlock abrió la boca más ancha y levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos vidriosos de John. 

Jódeme. Jódeme. 

John inhaló bruscamente.   
"No puedo controlarme", dijo John entre dientes. "Ahora no. Voy a hacerte daño, maldita sea." 

Entonces hazme daño. 

Mirándolo a los ojos, Sherlock tiró de las caderas de John otra vez, haciendo que John empuje entre sus labios, obligándolo a que lo hiciera de nuevo, más fuerte, más duro, hasta que John finalmente cedió y se dejó ir - hasta que sostuvo la cabeza de Sherlock en su sitio y jodió su boca, duro y cruel. Sherlock gimió alrededor de la polla, disfrutando de la forma en que lo extendía, la forma en que se sentía, cercano a las náuseas y sin poder respirar, un estremecimiento recorriéndolo a través de su cuerpo y haciendo que su polla presionara dolorosamente la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Él necesitaba esto. Ser usado como una cosa, como un agujero. Como su cosa. 

Ahora las embestidas de John eran mucho más erráticas, pero eso sólo lo hizo mucho mejor - el conocimiento de que él era vulnerable, completamente indefenso, y completamente a merced de John mientras la polla de John empujaba contra la parte posterior de su garganta. John podía ahogarlo el podía hacerle cualquier cosa. Él no lo haría, pero podía, y eso hizo temblar a Sherlock.

Sherlock podía sentir que John estaba cerca, podía sentirlo en el vacilante, frenético ritmo de John. Él estaba listo para tomarlo cuando John comenzó a follar su boca más duro, sus embestidas volviéndose descontroladas, la garganta de Sherlock extendiéndose para acomodar la pujante polla siendo empujada dentro y fuera de él. John agarró el cabello de Sherlock más duro y embistió su polla en su garganta, empujando en el canal apretado; el gimió, sonando casi dolorido, y encabritó sus caderas, viniéndose en la parte posterior de la boca de Sherlock. Sherlock tragó su corrida con avidez, hambriento, hambriento de ella. Dios. 

Con un suave suspiro, Sherlock dejó que la ablandada polla se deslizase fuera lentamente. 

Una mano acarició su mejilla, y Sherlock se frotó contra ella como un gato, su piel tersa e hipersensible. 

"Buen chico", John susurró con voz ronca. 

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron de golpe cuando la realidad se estrelló en él. Él simplemente acababa de chupar a su ex compañero de celda en el medio de un parque público, como algún - alguna pequeña puta chupa pollas hambrienta. Si alguien lo había visto, si alguien sabía - si Irene sabía 

Una culpa enfermiza le retorció el estómago, y Sherlock se puso de pie, sonrojado y todavía dolorosamente duro. 

"Esto- esto nunca sucedió", graznó. "Esto fue un error. Déjame solo. Soy heterosexual." 

John se subió la cremallera y tiró de Sherlock hacia él. "Puedes decirte a tí mismo lo que quieras", dijo en voz baja, agarrando fuerte la barbilla de Sherlock. "Pero tú eres mío. Siempre serás mío. Es por eso que me chupaste la polla. Debido a que le pertenece a tu boca." Su otra mano manoseaba el culo de Sherlock, confiado y posesivo. Su voz cayendo, "Pertenece dentro de ti." 

Sherlock no pudo detener un gemido cuando John deslizó un dedo por debajo de la cintura de sus vaqueros para chocar entre sus nalgas. 

"Vete a la mierda", dijo débilmente, pero su cuerpo estaba empujando contra el dedo y sus rodillas estaban débiles. Él quería. Lo quería a él. 

No. Irene. 

Respirando con dificultad, Sherlock se tambaleó hacia atrás. "Déjame en paz. Tengo una novia. Yo Yo la amo". 

Los labios de John se torcieron. "Sigue diciéndote eso a ti mismo cuando te masturbes pensando en mí follándote." 

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.   
Sherlock se apoyó contra el árbol más cercano y cerró los ojos, todavía temblando con necesidad, odio y culpa. 

No sabía a quién odiaba más de momento: a John o a sí mismo. 

* * * 

Sherlock se dijo que no lo haría. Él no iba a masturbarse y pensar en John jodiéndolo. Él no lo haría. No era una cosa de John, ya no más. Él era normal. Un chico normal. 

Pero más tarde esa noche, mientras yacía en su cama, Sherlock se encontró con sus dedos deslizándose hacia abajo para acariciar su entrada. La masajeó y empujó un dedo dentro, la sensación yendo directo a su polla. En breve, él estaba follándose con el dedo a sí mismo, pequeños gemidos, medio quebrados, dejando sus labios mientras imaginaba el cuerpo pesado de John encima del suyo mientras lo jodía con fuerza, más duro, tan bueno. 

Se vino vergonzosamente rápido sin siquiera tocar su polla, apretándose alrededor de sus dedos, y todavía necesitado tanto - a pesar de haberse corrido. Todavía hambriento.   
"Te odio", susurró en la oscuridad. Te necesito. 

* * * 

Alguien dijo una vez que la mayoría de la gente prefiere negar una dura verdad que hacerle frente. 

Sherlock no estaba en negación. Por lo menos él no creía que estuviera en negación. Era lo bastante honesto consigo mismo para admitir que él no podía ser completamente heterosexual después de un año de tomar por culo y... no odiarlo. Desde luego, no podía ser completamente heterosexual después de lo ocurrido en el parque ayer. 

El problema era, que Sherlock no se identificaba como gay tampoco. Los hombres no eran nada para él. Sherlock incluso había comprobado a los chicos en el trabajo, pero no sentía ni una pizca de atracción por cualquiera de ellos, no importa cuán apuestos fueran. 

Infiernos, incluso había comprado algo de porno gay. 

Y el porno gay era asqueroso. Y aburrido. Al menos esa fue la conclusión a la que Sherlock llegó después mirarlo por una hora. 

Fuera de su mente del aburrimiento, él se recostó contra la almohada y vio la película desinteresadamente. En la pantalla, dos hombres estaban follando. No lo encendió en lo más mínimo. No había nada excitante en ver una polla moverse adentro y afuera del peludo culo de alguien. 

Definitivamente no gay, entonces. Aún heterosexual. 

Pero en vez de hacerlo sentir aliviado, el pensamiento simplemente lo puso incómodo y confuso. Él no entendía. 

Suspirando, Sherlock apagó el televisor. 

Cerrando los ojos, pensó en Irene. Sus afelpados suaves labios. Su piel sedosa. Sus pechos llenos. La forma en que se sentía debajo de él. Su húmeda, apretada abertura. 

Su polla permanecía blanda. 

Un sólido, pesado cuerpo presionándolo abajo, manos fuertes empujando sus muslos abiertos, labios firmes besándolo, dejándole moretones - 

Sherlock abrió los ojos, se quedó viendo el bulto en sus pantalones cortos y maldijo entre dientes. Pero que carajos.   
* * * 

"Muy bien, ¿qué está pasando?" 

La voz de su novia era muy plana. Controlada. Su hermoso rostro era inescrutable mientras lo miraba desde la puerta. 

De mala gana, Sherlock se hizo a un lado, dejando que Irene entrara en su apartamento. "No sé lo que quieres decir" dijo, incómodo, incapaz de encontrarse con sus ojos. Se le revolvió el estómago. Nunca pensó que él sería ese tipo de chico. 

Irene se rió. Era un sonido vacío y resonante. "No soy estúpida. Tú me has estado evitando la semana pasada. Desde que - desde que follamos". 

Él hizo una mueca. Ya se había olvidado completamente de su intento fallido por arreglar su vida sexual. "No es eso." 

"Entonces, ¿qué?", Le espetó. 

Suspirando, Sherlock se dio la vuelta, se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer en el. Estirando su espalda, cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por la cara. 

"No te atrevas a ignorarme!" 

"No te estoy ignorando," Sherlock murmuró. "Sólo trato de ser un hombre y decirte la verdad." 

Una pausa. "¿La verdad?" 

"Sí. Yo no te he dicho algo." Sherlock mordió el interior de su mejilla con tanta fuerza que probó la sangre. "Tu probablemente has escuchado los rumores -sobre las cosas que suceden en la cárcel." Ella respiró hondo, pero él continuó antes de que pudiera perder los estribos, "Cuando yo estuve en prisión, tuve sexo con un hombre. Yo era su - su perra. Él me folló siempre que quiso. Me ordenó hacer cosas. Él me usó. Él básicamente era mí dueño. Y todo el mundo lo sabía". 

Los minutos se alargaron, el silencio fuertemente pesado entre ellos de un modo que nunca les ocurrió antes. 

Por fin, Irene habló, pero su reacción fue diferente de lo que él había esperado. 

"Deberías habérmelo dicho", dijo con voz ronca. "Yo sospechaba que algo así sucedió. Tú deberías habérmelo dicho. No fue tu culpa. No hay nada de lo que estar avergonzado"   
"Me gustó." 

Su cara estaba caliente. Él no la miró. No pudo. 

"¿Qué?", Susurró. 

Preparándose, Sherlock finalmente la miró. "Me gustó", repitió,   
sosteniendo su mirada. Extraño, pero ahora que lo había admitido, era más fácil. "Me avergonzó, me hizo enojar, era humillante como el infierno, pero en el fondo, me gustó. Me gustó ser algo suyo". 

Irene abrió la boca y la cerró. 

"Me gustaba ser jodido", se oyó decir a sí mismo. Se sentía como si alguien más hubiera tomado el control de su boca. O quizás era él. Tal vez él quería impresionarla, darle asco, para hacerla arremeter contra él. Él se lo merecía. 

Ella lo miró fijamente. "¿Por qué me - ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Estás diciendo que ahora eres gay?" 

Sherlock soltó una risita sin humor, se sentó, y se pasó una mano por los ojos. "No. No lo creo. Los chicos significan nada para mí. Incluso he visto porno gay. Tal vez sólo fue pornografía mala, pero no me excitó en absoluto. Así que todavía soy hétero. Pero…

"¿Pero?" 

Él apartó la mirada. Todavía había algunas cosas que eran difíciles de admitir a la novia de uno. Pero después de lo sucedido en el parque, el problema era imposible de ignorar. Los labios de Sherlock se torcieron. "Pero yo sé que voy a terminar debajo de él, si llega a estar en cualquier lugar cerca mío de nuevo. " 

Silencio. 

El constante tic-tac del reloj en la pared, era el único sonido en la habitación. 

"¿Estás estabas enamorado?" 

Sherlock parpadeó. La pregunta honestamente lo sobresaltó. ¿Amor? ¿John? 

"Por supuesto que no", dijo con un bufido. Entonces, por alguna razón, se acordó de algo que John había dicho en el parque. Bebé. El estómago de Sherlock se le revolvió. "Por supuesto que no", repitió, con menos convicción. 

"¿Todavía está en la cárcel?", Preguntó Irene. 

"No." Sherlock vaciló, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. Su estómago se retorció en un nudo apretado que trepó hasta su garganta y se quedó allí. "Me encontré con él hace unos días." 

"¿Y?" 

Sherlock encontró sus ojos y se sonrojó. 

Su respiración se enganchó. "Oh Dios mío." 

"Lo siento", dijo, con la voz entrecortada. "Nunca quise que ocurriera. Es sólo que - cuando lo vi - cuando lo vi, no pude detenerlo. Yo Yo…

"Cállate. Sólo cállate." Irene lo fulminó con la mirada. "Esperé un año por ti" 

"¡Yo no pedí que lo hicieras!" 

"Esperé un año por ti," dijo de nuevo, su voz temblando un poco. "Pero Tú - Tú Si esperas que te perdone, ¡piénsalo una jodida de nuevo!" 

"No espero que me perdones", dijo Sherlock firmemente. "No tengo ningún derecho." 

"Malditamente cierto, no tienes." Sus hombros se hundieron. Ella negó con la cabeza. "Eso es- Eso es todo. Se acabó. Terminamos." Ella encaró hacia la puerta. 

"Lo siento," Sherlock dijo bajito cuando ella puso su mano en el picaporte. 

"Deberías hacerlo", dijo y salió. 

* * * 

"Irene me dejó." 

Su terapeuta se quedó mirándolo con agudeza y midiéndolo. El Dr. Mycroft dijo: "¿Ella lo hizo? ¿Por qué?"   
"Le conté sobre John." Sherlock bajó la mirada a sus manos. "Sobre lo que pasó en la cárcel." 

"Ya veo. Tengo entendido que ella no lo tomó bien". 

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, sus labios torciéndose. "Ella lo tomó bastante bien, en realidad. Hasta que le dije que me encontré con él hace unos días y - y no pude resistirme". 

Silencio. 

"¿Te sientes culpable?", Dijo el doctor Mycroft finalmente. 

Sherlock miró hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué crees? Por supuesto que me siento culpable". 

Él le sostuvo la mirada. “¿Te sientes culpable por dañarla? ¿O te sientes culpable por todavía desearlo a él, a pesar de sentir que no deberías?" 

Sherlock se humedeció los labios con la lengua. "Yo... yo no lo sé. Probablemente por ambas cosas".   
El ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo pensativamente. "¿Por qué crees que no deberías desearlo?" 

"Porque - porque es un hombre." Sherlock negó con la cabeza. "No, no es eso. Él me arruinó. Arruinó todo. Quiero decir, yo era normal antes. Yo sabía lo que quería de la vida. Tenía una novia que amaba, planeaba casarme con ella en algún momento, tener hijos cosas normales, ya sabes. Pero él me jodió y ahora quiero todas las cosas erróneas. Cosas que no debería querer". 

La mirada que el Dr. Mycroft le dio sólo podía ser descrita como paciente. "Sherlock", el dijo suavemente. "No existe la normalidad. No existe una definición de lo normal. Lo normal es subjetivo. Tú no puedes y no deberías obligarte a ti mismo a querer algo normal y a dejar de querer lo que realmente deseas. Es una forma segura de hacer tu vida miserable". 

Sherlock negó con la cabeza. "Tú no entiendes. No es que yo sea homofóbico o algo así. No es lo que más me molesta". 

"¿Entonces qué?" 

Sherlock miró por la ventana. Estaba oscureciendo. Se quedó mirando la luna y dijo: "Cuando lo vi, fue como como si yo no pudiera pensar en absoluto. Fue aterrador. Fue enfermizo. Yo tan solo quería lo necesitaba. Quería que él me usara y que “ 

Sólo quería arrastrarme bajo su piel y que él me consuma. 

"Yo no quiero esto", él susurró, apretando los puños. "No lo hago." 

* * * 

No había ninguna razón lógica para que él fuera por el parque de nuevo. Sí, era el camino más corto a casa, pero él rara vez lo usaba. Había otros atajos. Más seguros. 

Aun así, la noche después de su visita al terapeuta, Sherlock se encontró caminando a casa atravesando el parque. Él no esperaba encontrarse con John de nuevo. No lo hacía. Simplemente... No había ninguna razón para que él no usara este atajo. Si él se había encontrado con John aquí una vez, no quería decir que iba a encontrarse con él de nuevo. Tal vez realmente había sido un encuentro casual y John no había estado acechándolo. Tal vez nunca vería a John de nuevo. 

El parque estaba vacío y extrañamente tranquilo. El sonido de sus pasos parecía anormalmente alto. Horripilante. Sherlock se metió las manos en los bolsillos y apresuró el paso, mirando a su alrededor. 

"¿Buscando a alguien?" Una mano pesada cayó sobre su hombro y lo empujó contra el árbol más cercano.   
Sherlock se quedó mirando a John. La luz de la farola era pobre y él apenas podía distinguir la expresión de John. "No a ti." 

La esquina de la boca de John se curvó hacia arriba. "Podrías haberme engañado." 

Su agarre en su hombro era doloroso. Sherlock aspiró una bocanada de aire a través de sus dientes apretados. "¿Estás tú acosándome?" 

Riéndose, John puso la otra mano sobre la cabeza de Sherlock y se inclinó. "Noticia de última hora," él murmuró, su cálido aliento casi rozando los labios de Sherlock. "El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, Ojos Azules." 

"¿Ah, ¿sí?", Sherlock dijo, agarrando un puñado del pelo de John. "¿Así que es una coincidencia, entonces? ¿Tú solo acostumbras a pasear por aquí?" 

"El sarcasmo no te queda bien", dijo John, su mano pasando del hombro de Sherlock a su garganta y apretándola ligeramente. Sherlock se estremeció. John sonrió. "Si quieres saberlo, yo de hecho trabajo cerca de aquí."

Sherlock parpadeó. La idea de John haciendo algo tan normal como trabajar era extraña. Infiernos, el hecho de que John ya no era un recluso   
era extraño. Sherlock aún no podía lidiar en su mente con ello. Y absolutamente no ayudaba el que John estuviera tan cerca - era una distracción. Una distracción mayor de lo que debería haber sido. 

Sherlock volvió la cabeza, de modo que el aliento de John sólo cepillaba en su mejilla, y dijo secamente: "No explica por qué estás sobre mí. Lo que ocurrió hace unos días fue un error. Yo no soy - Yo no soy asi." 

John rozó con los dientes a lo largo de la mandíbula de Sherlock. Sherlock cerró los ojos fuertes. "Estoy seguro de que no lo eres" John murmuró, arrastrando sus labios entreabiertos por su mejilla hasta la oreja. 

Sherlock apretó el cabello de John más fuerte en su puño. "Yo no lo soy." 

"Tú no lo eres", dijo John en su oído antes de morder el lóbulo de la oreja y succionarlo en su boca. Un ruidito escapó de los labios de Sherlock. Él estaba temblando. 

"No", logró decir, tratando de abrir los ojos, tratando de obligarse a empujar a John lejos. Su cuerpo no le obedeció. 

La mano de John se deslizó por el brazo desnudo de Sherlock, provocándole piel de gallina en todo su cuerpo. Su nariz presionó contra un lado de la cara de Sherlock. Acarició allí. "Hueles agradable, Ojos Azules". 

Tú también. Casi lo dijo, porque el sutil aroma masculino de John lo estaba volviendo loco. Él quería - él necesitaba - 

Sherlock volvió la cabeza, buscando ciegamente los labios de John. Él quería ser besado. Quería la lengua de John en su boca. En él. 

Pero John se apartó y se enderezó. 

Jadeando, Sherlock abrió los ojos y parpadeó, tratando distinguir esa cara sombreada bajo la tenue luz de la farola. 

John no le estaba mirando. Estaba mirando a un lado, con la mandíbula apretada. La tensión venía de él en oleadas casi visibles. Tensión y enojo. 

Al darse cuenta de que su mano todavía estaba enredada en el pelo de John, Sherlock la quitó. 

John se estremeció y le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos oscuros clavados en él y haciéndole sentir caliente por todas partes.   
Se miraron el uno al otro, su respiración áspera y desigual. 

John tomó la barbilla de Sherlock con los dedos. Sherlock odiaba cómo el simple toque le hizo temblar de nuevo. 

La mandíbula de John apretada. Sí, parecía enojado. ¿Con Sherlock? ¿Con el mismo? 

"Voy a follarte", dijo John en un tono de conversación en contradicción con la expresión tensa de su cara. "Voy a joderte y sacar esto de mi sistema." 

Sherlock tragó. Esta era una idea terrible. Pero, por otro lado, conseguir esto fuera de su sistema sonaba como una muy buena idea. 

Sherlock se alejó un paso, miró a John, y luego se encaminó hacia su departamento. Oyó pasos detrás de él, sintió la mirada pesada de John en su piel - la piel que de repente parecía tensa e hipersensible. 

El camino a casa pareció tanto interminable como muy corto. Sherlock era dolorosamente consciente del hombre caminando detrás de él de todos los sonidos que hacía, de cada respiración que tomaba. La piel de Sherlock estaba caliente, su boca estaba seca, y su polla dolorida. Él nunca había querido a nadie hasta el punto de ser incapaz de encadenar dos pensamientos juntos - además de sólo llegar a casa y meterse debajo de John. 

Finalmente, ellos estaban allí. 

Los dedos de Sherlock temblaron cuando sacó la llave para abrir su puerta. Él podía sentir el cuerpo de John detrás de él. Sherlock no se dio vuelta; él no confiaba en sí mismo. Abrió la puerta, entró en la casa y se dirigió directamente hacia la habitación. Encendiendo la lámpara junto a su cama, Sherlock, finalmente se dio la vuelta. 

"Quítate la ropa y acuéstate en la cama", dijo John con voz ronca, desabrochándose la camisa. 

La boca de Sherlock se hizo agua mientras miraba. Quería presionar su cara en todo ese bello rubio y comenzar a besar su camino hacia abajo. 

"Quítate la ropa", repitió John, con los ojos oscuramente brillantes. 

Correcto. 

Sherlock descartó su camiseta y luego se desabrochó la bragueta, sentándose en la cama para tirar de sus zapatos uno a uno antes de patear sus pantalones y calzoncillos fuera y moverse de nuevo para extenderse en el centro del colchón. 

La cama crujió mientras Sherlock movió su cuerpo, abriendo sus piernas un poco. No podía negar que le gustaba la forma en que hizo que John lo mirara fijamente, su respiración irregular. 

Lo puso mareado. Vulnerable y poderoso todo al mismo tiempo. 

John sacó un tubo de lubricante KY de su bolsillo y lo arrojó sobre la cama. 

Sherlock se lamió los labios resecos. "¿Quieres que yo -?" 

"No. Yo lo haré." La voz de John fue entrecortada mientras sus ojos recorrían completamente a Sherlock.   
John se desvistió rápidamente y pronto quedó desnudo y magnífico delante de él, su tonificado poderoso cuerpo, la definición de la masculinidad con su polla gruesa destacándose dura. Sherlock se lamió los labios de nuevo, mirando fijamente a la polla de John. La suya propia comenzó a palpitar.   
John se acercó y tomó el lubricante. "Date la vuelta. Coloca una almohada debajo de tus caderas." La voz de John fue tensa, pero controlada. 

Sherlock estaba jadeando mientras obedecía. Sabía que John le estaba mirando, mirando a su culo. Ello le hizo sonrojarse - y lo excitó aún más. John amaba su culo; Sherlock lo sabía. 

Sherlock tomó una bocanada inestable mientras el resbaladizo dedo de John tocaba entre sus nalgas, frotando el lubricante alrededor de su agujero antes de empujarlo dentro de repente. 

Él gritó. "¿Estás loco?" 

"Puedes tomarlo. Los dos lo sabemos. He esperado lo suficiente." John se inclinó y besó los hoyuelos sobre su culo, su boca caliente a solo pulgadas de su dedo bombeando. Sherlock sintió su agujero volverse resbaladizo, relajándose y apretando alrededor del dedo de John. Él gimió un poquito cuando John empujó otro dedo en él y encorvó sus caderas hacia atrás contra la mano de John, jadeando. "Vamos - suficiente. Necesito." 

"¿Qué necesitas?" 

"¿Eh?" 

"Dime lo que necesitas." 

Sherlock tragó, apenas capaz de pensar, y le dijo, con la voz ronca y entrecortada, "Tu polla." 

"¿Qué pasa con mi polla?" 

"No seas un idiota." 

"Dilo." Los dedos de John empujaron contra su próstata, enviando placer desde la punta de los dedos de los pies de Sherlock directamente hasta su goteante polla. Sherlock abrió la boca y jadeó contra la manta, desesperado por más. 

"La quiero en mí." Sherlock abrió los ojos, volviendo la cabeza para mirar en la oscuridad casi salvaje de los ojos de John. 

"Jódeme", susurró. "Quiero que me folles." Lo extrañé. Extrañé esto. 

John se quedó mirándolo como un hombre muerto de hambre en un festín. "Mírate, Ojos Azules. He visto perras en celo con más dignidad". 

Debería haberlo humillado. Ser llamado esa palabra de nuevo. Perra. Pero justo ahora, se sentía exactamente como una puta. Él quería ser follado. Necesitaba ser follado. Quería tener a John dentro de él. Lo necesitaba. 

John sacó sus dedos y se movió para quedar a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Sherlock, frotando el lubricante que quedaba en sus dedos en su polla. 

Sherlock se mordió el labio mientras John agarró su cadera con una mano y apretó la cabeza de su pene contra el agujero de Sherlock con la otra. Él empujó dentro, su polla gruesa forzándolo a aceptarlo, a tomarlo, hasta que tocó fondo, los testículos contra las nalgas de Sherlock. 

John no era suave. Él no era suave en absoluto, pero no necesitaba serlo. Dolió, pero a Sherlock no le importó. Las manos de John moviéndose a lo largo de la espalda de Sherlock para empujarlo hacia abajo con fuerza contra el colchón, y Sherlock gimió. Fue precisamente en lo que había soñado durante todas esas noches siendo impotente, clavado al colchón bajo el peso de John mientras John lo usaba para su placer.   
se salió y luego envistió dentro de él con un gruñido animal. "Demo-nios"

Una de las manos de John se movió para agarrar la nuca de Sherlock mientras John empezaba a follarlo en serio. Dios. Su polla se sentía perfecta en él. Tan bueno. 

Sherlock dejó escapar un largo gemido cuando John movió sus caderas y bombeó dentro suyo más duro, golpeando ese lugar dentro de él que hizo a Sherlock estremecerse y gemir. 

"Extrañabas esto", dijo John, embistiendo profundamente en él; Sherlock dio un tartamudeado lloriqueo cuando los dedos de John se apretaron alrededor de su cuello. "Extrañabas esto, Chico Heterosexual."

Sherlock no negó eso. Él no podía. Él ya estaba cerca. Sus bolas se apretaron y él podía sentir el calor del orgasmo construyéndose en su interior mientras John se estrellaba contra él una y otra vez, manteniéndolo en el borde. El cuerpo de Sherlock resonaba por la alegría de ser inmovilizado debajo y estar vulnerable así, un orgasmo terroríficamente fuerte empezando a construirse más y más alto. 

"Sí, eso es todo", John gruñó en su oído. "Tú vas a correrte, sólo por ser follado, Ojos Azules." John estrelló su polla contra su próstata, una y otra vez. "Mi puta jodidamente mía" Y luego, más suave, "mío" 

El cuerpo de Sherlock explotó; él sollozó y gritó, su cuerpo corcovando bajo John mientras se corrió en la almohada, apretando con tanta fuerza en la polla de John que John gruñó de dolor. John empezó a pasar sus manos sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de Sherlock, prolongando su placer mientras las caderas contra las suyas circulaban en un ritmo lento. 

"Realmente eres una puta para esto", murmuró, con un toque de diversión en su voz. 

Sherlock solo murmuró algo ininteligible, jadeando por aire, su cuerpo aun temblando por las réplicas. 

John salió de él sólo el tiempo suficiente para guiar su deshuesado cuerpo sobre su espalda, antes de empujar en él hasta la empuñadura, una vez más. 

"Jódete," Sherlock logró decir tardíamente, aun teniendo problemas para pensar con claridad. "No lo soy." 

"Si tú lo dices." Los ojos de John parecían salvajes. "Ahora cállate y separa las piernas. No he terminado aún." 

Sherlock hizo como le dijo, observando el rostro de John mientras John se movió encima de él, dentro de él. Las mejillas de John sonrojadas, trayendo calidez a su rostro cincelado, su cabello rubio colgando sobre la frente mientras John apretaba la mandíbula. Los ojos de John cerrados mientras sus embestidas tomaban velocidad y fuerza, pasando de golpes controlados a empujones salvajes. Su rostro tensándose con el placer, y duros gemidos escapando de su garganta. 

Sherlock observaba, paralizado, y no podía apartar la mirada. Luego extendió la mano con los dedos inestables para tocar el rostro de John. 

Los ojos de John se abrieron con el toque y miró hacia abajo a Sherlock con una intensidad aterradora antes de que él echara la cabeza hacia atrás y se corriera con un gemido gutural, enterrándose en el culo de Sherlock. 

Sherlock suspiró de placer cuando John se derrumbó encima de él. Él era pesado, pero a Sherlock no le importaba. No le importaba en absoluto. Él había extrañado esto. El peso de su cuerpo, el aroma, la presión, la sensación de seguridad. El resto del mundo parecía muy lejano. 

John no parecía tener ninguna prisa para alejarse, respirando entrecortadamente contra su garganta. Sherlock sintió los labios de John moverse contra su clavícula, formando palabras sin sonido. John besó la sensible piel allí antes de chupar duro. 

"Habrá un chupetón," Sherlock murmuró. 

"Bien." John le dio otro chupetón. Y luego otro. 

Él debía pararlo. Sherlock sabía que debía pararlo. Los chicos en el trabajo iban a darle miradas extrañas mañana - todo el mundo sabía que él y Irene habían roto. 

Aun así, él no detuvo a John. 

En cambio, Sherlock se encontró enredando sus brazos y piernas alrededor del hombre sobre él y cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose ridículamente caliente por dentro. A salvo. 

Sherlock se rió ante la idea. Dios, él realmente estaba mal de la cabeza. 

"¿Algo gracioso?" John murmuró, aun mordiendo su garganta. 

"Me jodiste los sesos", dijo Sherlock, deslizando una mano hacia abajo por la ancha espalda de John. 

John dejó de besar su cuello. Él se apoyó en un codo y lo miró hacia abajo. Había una extraña expresión en sus ojos. 

"Entonces estamos a mano." 

Sherlock tragó, su estómago tensándose. "Así que... Me jodiste. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Lo sacaste fuera de tu sistema?" 

Los labios de John fruncidos. "Puede que tome unos cuantos intentos más", dijo después de un momento. 

Sherlock se burló, pero en contra de su voluntad, se encontró sonriendo. 

John observó su cara durante tanto tiempo que Sherlock comenzó a sentirse incómodo. "¿Qué?" 

“Deja a tu novia", dijo John. "No voy a compartirte. Incluso con una mujer". 

Sherlock abrió la boca para mandarlo a la mierda, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios bajo la intensidad de la mirada de John. 

"Ella ya me dejó", dijo en cambio, sintiéndose nervioso sin motivo. 

"Bien." John se inclinó para besarlo. 

Algún tiempo después, cuando John finalmente sacó la lengua de su boca, Sherlock suspiró y admitió, "Tal vez no soy completamente heterosexual, después de todo." 

John se rió entre dientes. "¿Tal vez? Tú acabas de tener mi polla dentro de ti. No se puede poner más gay que eso, Chico Heterosexual."   
Sherlock le golpeó en la cabeza, pero se encontró sonriendo mientras les dio la vuelta y enterró su cara en el pecho de John. 

Tal vez él realmente no era heterosexual. Pero tal vez estaba bien. 

John envolvió un pesado brazo a su alrededor y tiró de él más apretado. 

Sherlock cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma. 

Más que bien. 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia adaptada, sin fines de lucro, espero que la disfruten :D

**Author's Note:**

> Historia adaptada, sin fines de lucro, espero que la disfruten :D


End file.
